1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet ejection head which ejects droplets and to a droplet ejection device which is provided with a conveyance member, which retains a recording material and conveys the recording material to oppose the droplet ejection head, and with a cleaning unit which cleans the conveyance member.
2. Related Art
In an inkjet printer which is a droplet ejection device, when a paper jam occurs during printing, ink droplets may be ejected from an inkjet recording head (droplet ejection head) in a state in which there is no paper on a conveyance belt (conveyance member), and ink may adhere to the conveyance belt. In addition, the conveyance belt is progressively soiled by ink-misting that occurs when ink droplets are ejected from the inkjet recording head during printing. Further, ink also adheres to the conveyance belt when dummy jetting, that is, ejection of ink droplets unrelated to printing toward the conveyance belt, is carried out with a view to preventing clogging of unused nozzles. Consequently, it is necessary to provide a cleaning unit for cleaning ink that has adhered to the conveyance belt.